


Ara's fanfic plots for you to steal!

by araluen_x



Category: Among Us (Video Game), The Umbrella Academy (TV), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Gen, Ghost Ben Hargreeves, Ghosts, Open to Interpretation, PLOT NUMBER ONE - Freeform, PLOT NUMBER TWO - Freeform, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Izuku's Parent, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Sobriety, Superpowers, Worldbuilding, prompt, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araluen_x/pseuds/araluen_x
Summary: I have more fanfic plot ideas than I know what to do with... so this will be a place for me to dump my more fleshed out ideas for anyone to usemore ideas and fandoms to come! (It'll be 99% BNHA though haha)1. a BNHA Among Us AU (w/ worldbuilding and character roles in the ship all fleshed out :))2. a TUA AU where Klaus's powers end up with him having a ghostly entourage (and some cool sobriety and control over his powers to go with it!)
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Class 1-A, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Class 1-A & Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, PLOT NUMBER ONE, PLOT NUMBER TWO, The Hargreeves Family
Kudos: 5





	1. BNHA Among Us AU

**Author's Note:**

> okay the only real note is PLEASE credit me if you're going to use these... add this to the 'inspired by' section of your fic at the bare minimum, but I'd also appreciate it if you mention it in one of your author's notes somewhere too  
> thanks, and I hope you enjoy and find some cool ideas!

**Summary:**

Midoriya Izuku has thought he was human his whole life, until he travels to space in shuttle 3781-A. An impostor finds its way onto their ship and, before getting killed, it realises Izuku is one of them.

* * *

**Plot and worldbuilding:**

This is inspired by those among us fics where the impostor decides they don't actually want to kill the humans, so they slowly get to trust each other despite the species difference!

Basically in this story, society is largely based around space travel. In the past, one of the first exploration crews attempted to conquer a planet (AKA the impostor planet) rather than befriend it, so the impostor aliens are now hellbent on destroying all human travellers who come their way, even though none other than the first crew have any ill intentions.

One day, a new ship goes out in the direction of the impostor planet, with Midoriya Inko on board. Of course everyone on board is killed, but when the ship is retrieved, there is a baby on there with a very similar appearance to Inko and one of her coworkers, and a similar genetic structure to them as well (impostors are of course shapeshifters, and they can take the appearance of humans they come across - Izuku was young enough that he accidentally imprinted on _two_ humans, making it easy for him to seem like their child).

Izuku is then adopted by Toshinori Yagi, a once-famous captain who got badly injured in an impostor attack and was forced to retire.

Izuku and the rest of the class go to separate academies to learn different skills required on a ship, and then are put together on shuttle 3781-A with their captain, an experienced explorer named Aizawa Shouta.

They all get to know each other over some time, until they stop at a station in deep space and are infiltrated by an impostor, who kills one of them off.

Just as they realize who the impostor is, the impostor reveals that Izuku is part of their species, before getting evicted.

Now Izuku has to navigate the realisation that despite thinking he was a human his entire life, he's actually an alien of the race that humans most despise... but he's not evil, so does that mean that the impostors haven't been inherently evil and bloodthirsty this entire time? Maybe they have a reason for acting the way they do...

...after that you can take the story however you want!

Outside of the story, here are some extra worldbuilding notes

\- they are on a Skeld class ship, although there are some added features that aren't included in among us (eg. sleeping quarters, a greenhouse, and a kitchen at the very least)

\- all of these characters work for MIRA

\- MIRA tries to make crew members call each other by their colours rather than their names to avoid attachment in case one of them ends up being an impostor - however, unofficially, most ships never enforce the rule for long

\- MIRA is actually not-so-morally-good, because for years they've tried to cover up the impostor attacks as aah-evil-aliens-are-evil, even though they know that it was one of their own scouting vessels that provoked the alien attacks in the first place

* * *

**Character roles:**

You can mix and match these characters as much as you want to make the story and crew yours, and add any friendships and relationships you desire!

Midoriya and Aizawa is listed first, and the rest are listed in their class order (and I added Shinsou after bc yeah :))

obviously the among us crew is usually fairly small, but if you can add all of these characters, that would be absolutely amazing!

\- Midoriya Izuku - administrator - since he was raised by a famous explorer, Izuku has wanted to become just like his dad for his entire life! as an administrator, he makes notes of everyone on ship, keeps the ship's logs, etc.

\- Aizawa Shouta - captain - a seasoned explorer who used to be on Yagi Toshinori's crew before his injury. very no-nonsense and usually fires most of his crew upon their return to earth for their incompetence (although, of course, he unwittingly becomes very attached to his current crew members)

\- Aoyama Yuuga - storage - organisers things in storage such as weapons, suits, and accessories (especially the accessories... he switches his often in order to try out new ones!)

\- Ashido Mina - laboratory specialist - loves to work with chemicals and acids in the laboratory. very outgoing, but sometimes to the point of having a mob mentality

\- Asui Tsuyu - greenhouse tender - levelheaded and often the one to respond quickly in emergencies. very good at multitasking, mostly because on earth she had to do her studies while helping take care of her much younger siblings. grows food and deals with water filtration in the ship's greenhouse

\- Iida Tenya - engine room specialist - his older brother is also part of a crew (although not one travelling so close to the impostor alien's planet), and Tenya looks up to him a lot. Tenya is also pretty much the only crew member who tried to enforce the call-people-by-their-colours-not-their-names rule, but eventually gave up

\- Uraraka Ochako - medic - due to her gentle but enthusiastic persona, Ochako makes a very good medic for the crew

\- Mashirao Ojiro - weapons handler - Ojiro has a large weapons knowledge base, and when combined with how calm he can be in dire situations, he makes the perfect weapons controller

\- Kaminari Denki - electrician - Denki has a lot of knowledge on wires... he sometimes loses focus and electrocutes himself, but nobody knows as much about electricity as he does

\- Kirishima Eijirou - shields - Eijirou does his job well, but he's more well known as the best morale-booster of the ship's crew

\- Kouda Kouji - greenhouse tender - very quiet and spends most of his time in the greenhouse. grows food for the cook to work with

\- Satou Rikidou - cook - obviously the ship has to have a cook, and that cook is Rikido! he's also very strong, so when not cooking he helps out the crew with moving heavy objects

\- Shouji Mezou - security - Shouji spends a lot of the time in the security room, always scanning the cameras with his sharp eyesight to make sure nothing is amiss

\- Jirou Kyouka - communications specialist - Kyouka handles most of the transmissions between their ship and others in the area

\- Sero Hanta - repair technician - for any non-electrical or non-specialised repair, Hanta is the person to go to

\- Tokoyami Fumikage - night shift - Fumikage essentially makes sure the ship is running when the rest of the crew is asleep

\- Todoroki Shouto - reactor core technician - Shouto's father Enji is an explorer, and forced his son to follow in his footsteps, despite Shouto not having any desire to do so at first. for a long time, he followed the rule of calling crewmates by their colours rather than their names, because he had no desire to become close with anyone anyways

\- Hagakure Tooru - - the crew was first wary of her because she is really light on her toes, but her upbeat and happy attitude quickly made her a loved member of the crew

\- Bakugou Katsuki - reactor core technician - this is the most risky job in the ship, so Katsuki challenged himself to become it. a childhood rivalry with Midoriya is optional!

\- Mineta Minoru - trash - got kicked out of the academy because he sucked :) (alternatively you can make him the impostor bc then you can get him replaced and evicted!)

\- Yaoyorozu Momo - navigation - because of her quick thinking, Momo is a very good navigator for the ship

\- Shinsou Hitoshi - night shift - like Tokoyami, Hitoshi mainly works the nightshift. they move in pairs most of the time because it's not safe to have only one person awake at a time. for a long time, he followed the rule of calling crewmates by their colours rather than their names, because he had no desire to become close with anyone anyways


	2. Klaus's Ghostly Entourage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another one I'd love to write if I didn't already have a probably-never-to-be-finished TUA wip in progress :')))

**Summary:**

Klaus has always thought his power was just seeing ghosts - but when Ben starts to go slightly feral after staying away from him for too long, they realize it's much more complicated than that.

* * *

**Plot and worldbuilding:**

Basically something that came out of me wondering "huh, why are some ghosts insane and bloodthirsty, but others are calm and helpful?" and also "why can he see "

Essentially, Klaus has a number of sub-categories of his powers; being able to see ghosts as a baseline, but being able to control them and make them solid, stop himself from seeing them, summon them, etc. when he's sober. The second baseline of his powers are that when ghosts are around him, they're able to keep a clear head and act much like their living selves - if they exist for too long away from him, they start to go insane until they're as crazy as the mausoleum ghosts from Klaus's childhood.

How did he figure this out? Basically, once Klaus turned 18 and moved out, Ben's ghost stayed with him most of the time, but occasionally drifted around the city to check up on his siblings. However, Ben started to notice that when he was away from Klaus, he felt... different. After coming to that realisation, Ben never strayed far from Klaus again.

After some years, they accidentally come across a freshly-dead ghost. Ben remembers that the ghost will go crazy if they stay like this, so he convinces them to stick with Klaus so that they won't go crazy too.

The best part about this idea though is that if you like writing ocs? you can add as many of them as you want!

Because after a few years, Klaus essentially gains a ghostly entourage. This helps in several ways because A) whenever he's even slightly sober, a lot of them try to help him/pressure him to stay that way, and B) when he IS sober, having that many sane ghosts around him helps him to chase off the _in_ sane ones.

So by the time Sir Reginald dies and the funeral happen? Klaus could conceivably have at least a dozen friends to talk to at all times, have obtained sobriety years ago, AND have access to the full scope of his powers.

That would be awesome!

**Author's Note:**

> I have a discord server! which so far only has one member but feel free to join :)  
> https://discord.gg/TrTsaDbZy5


End file.
